Skill pure
A Skill pure or also known as Skiller is a type of pure that only develops non-combat skills. Skillers keep their Combat skills at level 1. This makes it challenging to gain levels, as some high areas have high-levelled monsters to be defeated, and some simply requires quests with combat involved. Skill pures are recommended to equip a Training bow, standard bow, standard crossbow, or a phoenix crossbow without '''wielding any ammo. This is to prevent gaining any combat experience in the event that a monster is accidently attacked. Quests The following quests are possible to be completed by skill pures as they do not give exp to remain as level 3. Some quests require food and rings of recoil. '''Free to Play quests *Black Knights' Fortress *Demon Slayer When fighting the demon, you may use rings of recoil, but the final hit must be dealt by a silverlight. * Doric's Quest * Cook's Assistant * Ernest the Chicken * Goblin Diplomacy * The Knight's Sword * Pirate's Treasure * Prince Ali Rescue * Romeo & Juliet * Shield of Arrav In Shield of Arrav, it is recommended that you join the Black Arm Gang, because though a level 30 weaponsmaster must be killed to retrieve the Phoenix crossbows, you may enlist the help of another player to kill him for you. * Sheep Shearer * Rune Mysteries Members' quests * Biohazard * Clock Tower * Cold War In Cold War, defeating the enemy gives 40 attack experience. * The Dig Site * Druidic Ritual * Dwarf Cannon * Elemental Workshop I Though it is possible to kill the Earth elemental with rings of recoil, you will not get the ore from him unless (at minimum) a single point of damage is inflicted. * Enlightened Journey * The Feud * Fishing Contest * Gertrude's Cat * The Golem * The Hand in the Sand * Hazeel Cult In Hazeel Cult, you must choose Hazeel's side to prevent combat. * Icthlarin's Little Helper * Jungle Potion * Lost City In Lost City, you must kill a Dramen Tree Spirit. It is encouraged to bring a friend or to use rings of recoil until the spirit is nearly dead, and then deal a point of (Range is recommended, as you can attack it from cover) damage, followed by recoiling it to death. * Lost Tribe * Merlin's Crystal * Monk's Friend * Murder Mystery * Observatory Quest In Observatory Quest, the constellation may give combat experience. If this happens, simply refrain from talking to the professor. * One Small Favour One Small Favour is possible with the help of high level friends. It is the hardest quest a level 3 can attempt. * Plague City * Ratcatchers * Recipe for Disaster Only the beginning, Dwarf, and Goblin General subquests are able to be completed as a skiller. * Sea Slug * Sheep Herder * Shilo Village * A Tail of Two Cats * Tai Bwo Wannai Trio Though the quest itself is able to be completed, the after-quest reward, including 5k Cooking experience, 5k Fishing experience and 2.5k experience in Attack and Defence. Avoid talking to Tamayu to gain 2.5k experience in Attack and Defence * Tears of Guthix Though the quest itself is able to be completed, the after-quest minigame Tears of Guthix is not. * The Tourist Trap * Tower of Life * Tribal Totem Finishing all of these quests would require the following skill levels. Notes (quests) Activities There are also certain activities a skill pure can do. Activities listed below are possible to play whilst keeping combat at level 3. * Barbarian Assault It is recommended for skillers to play in the Collector role, for they can stand near the cannons and only pick up eggs when there are no monsters around. * Castle Wars * Duel Arena The opponent of the skill pure must forfeit for him or her to win, which is simply useless, as no reward is given except for stake duels. * Burthorpe Games Room * Sorceress's Garden * Rogue's Den * Rogue Trader * Gnome Restaurant * Fishing Trawler * Rooftop Agility Courses * The Motherlode Mine Notes (activities) Strategies Certain non-combat skills help skill pures in combat, specifically defending. These skills are extremely helpful and recommended to be trained. Some skill pures also have a set-up when doing quests or activities involving combat. Here's a common one that keeps the items up to three to prevent losing items. See also * Pure Category:Guides